


С ног на голову

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Romance, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Сколько нужно Поттеров, чтобы свести с ума одного Малфоя?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	С ног на голову

В последнее время Драко с завидной регулярностью задается этим вопросом.

Он проклинает день, когда Лили Поттер свалилась ему на голову. Злится на Поттера, который убедил взять его дочь на стажировку. Удивляется, как вообще поддался уговорам. Фыркает, когда видит ее, беззаботно болтающую со Скорпиусом. Качает головой, услышав об очередной проказе, что учинили эти двое. 

В минуты слабости он почти уверен, что Лили Поттер — его персональное наказание за грехи юности. Должна же быть логичная причина, почему она беспощадно сеет хаос в его жизни. 

— Что на этот раз? — устало спрашивает Драко, когда его помощник Джером входит в кабинет со страдальческим выражением лица. 

— Разбила витрину с хроноворотами. 

— Намеренно или случайно? 

— Да кто ж ее разберет, — раздраженно бросает Джером. — Это же Поттер! Не мог папочка взять ее в свой отдел. 

— Не мог. — Драко пожимает плечами. — Она грезит артефактами. 

— Не заметно, — ворчит Джером. — Поттер с ее изяществом к хрупким вещам вообще подпускать нельзя. 

Драко усмехается. 

— Скажи это Поттер, и она со всем свойственным ей усердием начнет тебя переубеждать. 

— Упаси Мерлин! — не сдерживается Джером. 

Драко снова ухмыляется. 

И что ему делать с этой криворукой девчонкой?..

— Позови ее. 

Тот кивает и исчезает за дверью. 

— Мистер Малфой, вызывали? — Она тихо заходит и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Невинность и простодушие во плоти...

Если бы Драко не знал наверняка, какой это ураган, ни за что бы ни подумал. Сущий дьявол в юбке! А он ведь с Пожирателями Смерти лично знаком. 

— Уверен, догадываешься о причине, — издалека начинает он. — Есть, что сказать в оправдание? 

Она кивает, перебрасывает косу через правое плечо и вздергивает подбородок. 

— Никто не должен обладать такой властью. 

Ни капли раскаяния во взгляде.

— Видимо, дальше стоит ожидать уничтожения оставшихся целых хроноворотов? 

Драко достает бутылку огневиски и наливает на два пальца в бокал. 

— Так я и сказала!

— Отец не говорил, сколько раз хроновороты спасали чужие жизни? 

— Допустим, — уклончиво соглашается она. — А скольким они могут навредить, если попадут не в те руки? 

— Поэтому допуск получить не так просто, — фыркает Драко. — И если вдруг случится утечка, мы сможем их быстро отследить. 

— А поймать? 

Она задает резонные вопросы, Драко не может отрицать. 

— Предлагаешь сломать систему? И что надеешься получить на выходе? Справедливое общество? — Он насмешливо выгибает бровь. — Максимализм прекрасен в юности, но абсолютно непрактичен. 

— Это правильно! — запальчиво бросает она. 

— Это диверсия, — хмыкает он, держа в руке бокал, и отпивает огневиски. — Я должен тебя наказать.

— И я готова понести наказание. 

Во взгляде сверкает непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте. 

— Какое бы решение ты приняла на моем месте? — неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает он. 

Впервые на его памяти она теряется. Такого поворота Лили Поттер не предвидела. 

Может, это сработает? 

— Справедливое? — Она усмехается уголком губ и смотрит с вызовом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто хочешь быть в центре внимания. — Он тяжело вздыхает и окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом. 

— В центре _твоего_ внимания, — поправляет она. 

Брови Драко помимо воли взлетают вверх. 

— Для того чтобы... — начинает он и замолкает, давая понять, что хочет услышать ее версию окончания фразы. 

— ...Признал равной. 

— Тогда действия и слова расходятся. 

— Разве? 

Она облизывает губы и прищуривается. 

— Умышленная порча министерского имущества делает тебя преступницей, — с нажимом напоминает Драко. — Об этом думала? Или надеешься, что отец отмажет? 

Лили пожимает плечами. 

— Отец считает, что ты благотворно на меня влияешь. 

Драко ушам своим не верит. 

С каких пор он стал оплотом благоразумия в глазах Поттера?

— С чего бы? 

Она только загадочно улыбается и ничего не говорит. 

Драко склоняет голову набок и разглядывает ее. У девчонки всегда что-то на уме. Сколько раз Драко вызывали в Хогвартс из-за их со Скорпиусом проделок? Курсу к третьему он сбился со счета. Сейчас он был уверен: зачинщиком всегда была Лили Поттер — дерзкая, импульсивная, непоследовательная. Мальчишки таких любят. По крайней мере, Драко вполне понимал, почему сын поддался ее обаянию. Было время, когда он всерьез опасался стать зятем Поттера. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что после Хогвартса Лили Поттер станет головной болью Драко. 

— Я перестала влипать в истории. 

Стоит признать, сарказм ей к лицу. 

— По твоей милости в них влипаю я. 

Он тоже так умеет. 

— Чего ты добиваешься, Лили? — наконец напрямую спрашивает он. 

Кажется, именно этого она и ждет с самого начала. С первого дня их знакомства. Он различает победный блеск в глазах. Еще до того, как она отвечает, Драко понимает — лучше бы он не знал. 

— Тебя. 

Простое слово, которое камнем падает на пол, абсолютно его обезоруживает. 

Чего она ждет от него? 

— Скорпиуса мало? 

Поттер и бровью не ведет. 

— Он друг. Друга нельзя хотеть. 

— А отца друга значит можно? — Он усмехается. Ситуация становится все более комичной, и он добавляет для большего контраста: — Ровесника твоего отца.

— Поняла, не дура, — легко соглашается она. — Со стажировки вылетаю или как? 

Слишком легко переходит из одного настроения в другое. Настолько легко, что вызывает подозрение: а не в этом ли была ее цель? 

— Если пообещаешь, что больше ничего не разобьешь, то... 

— А как же обещанное наказание? — перебивает она. — Мистер Малфой, некрасиво отказываться от своих слов. 

Она явно его провоцирует, но чего хочет добиться? 

— Какую игру ты затеяла, Лили? 

— Повторяй мое имя почаще и, возможно, расскажу, — с придыханием говорит она. — Прошепчу на ушко, когда никто не будет видеть. 

Драко приподнимает брови и усмехается. 

— Ты на испытательном сроке, — спокойно откликается он. — Каким будет наказание, узнаешь от Джерома. — Замечает мелькнувшее разочарование на дне глаз и добавляет: — Когда я решу, что с тобой делать.

Лили фыркает, разворачивается и уходит, едва не хлопает дверью. 

Темперамент, чтоб его!

Одного она добивается — Драко думает о ней постоянно. Он уверен: все не так просто, как кажется. За кадром остается достаточно недосказанности, чтобы он сомневался в каждом жесте. 

Может, стоит поговорить со Скорпиусом? Едва ли кто-то знает ее лучше.

***

Поттер неожиданно затихает.

Если бы у Драко было время, он бы удивился, но у него куча работы и ни одной свободной секунды. 

Аврорат словно сговорился портить артефакты один за другим, а Драко приходится за ним убирать. Поттеру скоро и годового жалования не хватит для выражения благодарности. 

Наконец, когда Драко решает, что с него хватит, и щедро наливает в бокал виски, входит Джером со слегка обалдевшим выражением лица. 

— Поттер требует наказание, — говорит он. — Я думал, она уже ничем не сможет удивить. Ошибался. 

Драко закрывает лицо рукой. 

Эта девчонка не угомонится.

— Отправь ее в архив. — Драко откидывается на спинку стула. — Пусть заполняет реестры изъятых реликвий. Придумай что-нибудь. 

— Мистер Малфой, — начинает он, — Драко, — переходит на доверительный шепот. — Она всех с ума сводит, словно... — запинается Джером и закусывает губу. 

— Говори, — требует он. 

Уж очень не похоже такое поведение на его помощника. Драко его злым-то не видел ни разу, пока Поттер не взял на стажировку. 

— Словно отчаянно желает чаще бывать в твоем кабинете, — чуть опасливо заканчивает Джером. 

Драко с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться. 

Если бы Джером знал, насколько он близок к истине. Если бы знал...

А если она специально создает такую видимость? Но что ей это даст? Если слухи дойдут, отца лишь взбесит. Слишком много допущений, а Поттер действует наверняка. Ему ли не знать после бесконечных вызовов к МакГонагалл?

— Ерунда, — отмахивается он. — Просто взбалмошная, капризная девчонка. 

Джером кивает. Записывает поручения на следующий день и уходит, а Драко цедит виски и думает о Поттер. Снова. 

Похоже, она не успокоится, пока не добьется понятной только ей цели. 

Драко отказывается верить в ее слова. 

С чего бы Поттер интересоваться им? 

Конечно, иногда самый невероятный из всех возможных вариантов и есть правда, но не в его случае. 

Девочки выбирают мужчин, похожих на отца, а Драко не выдерживает сравнения с Гарри Поттером ни в одном из аспектов. До героя ему слишком далеко, а уж до избранного тем более. 

Он хмыкает и отправляет записку Скорпиусу.

***

— Знаток Лили Поттер прибыл, — салютует Скорпиус, когда вываливается из камина.

— Сын. — Драко укоризненно качает головой и тут же улыбается. — Как у тебя дела? Как стажировка?

Скорпиус пожимает плечами. 

— Неплохо. Я знал, на что подписывался. — Он улыбается. — Альбус ведь рассказывал. 

Драко кривится, как при любом упоминании Альбуса, но быстро берет себя в руки. Он обещал Скорпиусу, что хотя бы попытается принять их отношения. Как бы сложно ни было. А ему чертовски сложно. Как и с другой Поттер. 

Кажется, Поттеры — родовое проклятие Малфоев.

Надо бы с отцом поговорить, а то может Драко не все знает о своей семье. 

— Я ценю, что ты стараешься меня понять. — Скорпиус хлопает его по плечу. — Так что там с Лили? 

— Она сводит с ума мой отдел, — вздыхает Драко. — Не могу с ней справиться. 

Скорпиус усмехается. 

— Ей скучно, — хмыкает он. — А когда ей скучно, она начинает чудить. 

— То есть вы подожгли опушку Запретного леса только потому, что Поттер было скучно? — изумленно спрашивает Драко. — Других способов развлечься не нашли? 

Скорпиус ухмыляется: явно вспоминает проделки в школе. 

Сколько седых волос тогда прибавилось у Драко? А сколько еще прибавится, если Поттер не угомонится?..

— Мне всегда казалось, что она пыталась привлечь чье-то внимание. — Скорпиус забирается на кресло с ногами под осуждающим взглядом Драко. — А когда не получалось, бралась за дело с удвоенными усилиями. 

— Странная причина.

— Непонятно для тебя, но логично для нее. Лили — огонь в крайнем проявлении, — поясняет Скорпиус. — Ей нужно, чтобы пламя кто-то поддерживал.

— Раньше она Поттера доводила до белого каления, — фыркает Драко. — А теперь меня. 

— К тебе она всегда питала интерес, — задумчиво тянет Скорпиус. — Поначалу я даже думал, что она со мной подружилась только из-за этого. Расспрашивала о тебе, о моем детстве, иногда о маме, — вспоминает он. — А когда стали старше, успокоилась. Появились другие развлечения. Всегда списывал это на то, что вы с мистером Поттером были заклятыми врагами в школе. 

— А потом?.. — осторожно подталкивает его Драко. 

Ему кажется, что он нащупал нужную нить в рассказе. 

— Мы стали старше, — откликается Скорпиус. — Я увлекся Альбусом, мы больше о нем разговаривали. 

— Устраивать проказы только не перестали. — Драко усмехается и качает головой. — К нашему с Поттером сожалению. 

— Зато вы нашли наконец общий язык, — подначивает его Скорпиус. — Согласись, оно того стоило. 

— Как сказать, — размышляет Драко. — Смирились, наверное. Общие проблемы с детьми и сблизили. Он же как-то смог убедить меня взять на практику свою неугомонную дочь. 

— Вот, — довольно тянет Скорпиус. — Лили нужно просто принять такой, какая она есть. С ней интересно и всегда весело. — Чуть помолчав, он добавляет: — Немного скучаю по нашим приключениям. 

— А я вот нет. Вздохнул с облегчением, — фыркает Драко. — Пока она не пришла на стажировку. 

— Что тебя так смущает? — прозорливо спрашивает Скорпиус. — Ты ведь понимал, что спокойно не будет. Знал, какая она неусидчивая и шальная. Что тебя так беспокоит?

Драко смотрит на сына и улыбается. Гордится. 

Наблюдательности тому не занимать. Вырос, повзрослел. 

Если эти перемены связаны с Альбусом Поттером, то он готов принять эти отношения, какими бы необычными они для него ни были.

— Заявила, что хочет меня, — не то возмущенно, не то удивленно признается. — Это последнее, что ожидал от нее услышать. 

Скорпиус смотрит на него ошарашенно, а потом смеется — искренне, заливисто. Драко и сам не сдерживается, улыбается в ответ. 

— Знаешь, это бы многое объяснило, — выдыхает Скорпиус, чуть успокоившись. — Она любит ставить невозможные цели и добиваться их. 

— Да ты издеваешься!

— А что? — вполне серьезно говорит тот. — Ей бы точно не было скучно, а тебе одиноко. 

— Сын...

Драко теряется.

Он не знает, что на это ответить. Драко привык жить работой и интересами Скорпиуса, воспринимал как должное, что они живут с Асторией разными жизнями. Так бывает. В его мире все было предельно просто и понятно, пока Скорпиус не связался с Поттерами. Мерлин, так или иначе все сводится к Поттерам! 

— Поттера инфаркт хватит, — усмехается он наконец. 

Скорпиус качает головой и отзеркаливает его усмешку. 

— Не думаю, что он удивится. Смирился же с нашими с Альбусом отношениями. 

— Думаешь, это равноценно? 

— Думаю, он не сможет ни на что повлиять. — Скорпиус пожимает плечами. — Если ты решишься, конечно. А от Лили можно ожидать чего угодно, он привык. 

— Вот уж точно! — не удерживается Драко. — Девчонка способна на любую глупость. 

— Я бы тоже не возражал, — замечает Скорпиус, загадочно улыбаясь. 

— Скорпиус!..

— Она ведь тебе нравится. — Он подмигивает. — Ты просто еще не осознал или боишься признаться. С Лили всегда так. Она умеет зажигать. 

— Не думаю, что это уместно, — вяло возражает Драко, хотя сложно отрицать аргументы Скорпиуса. 

Будь Драко моложе, он бы даже не задумывался, пожалуй. Бросился бы в омут с головой. Если бы... Но ведь не мальчишка же — взрослый мужчина со взрослым сыном, который встречается с братом девчонки. 

Когда в его мире все стало так сложно?

— Она не оставит тебе выбора. — Скорпиус задорно усмехается. — Если захочет, а она, судя по всему, очень хочет. 

Драко приподнимает брови и молчит. 

Откуда ему знать, что творится в голове у сумасбродной Поттер? Драко даже не уверен, что она сама понимает. 

— Ты заходи почаще. — Он треплет по волосам Скорпиуса и обнимает его. 

— Постараюсь, — туманно откликается тот и разводит руками. — Ты же понимаешь...

Драко кивает. 

Новая жизнь, плотный график стажировки в Аврорате, Альбус Поттер — у Скорпиуса совсем не остается времени на отца. Наверное, это правильно. Дети слишком быстро растут. 

Когда Скорпиус уходит, он садится на диван и еще долго смотрит на камин. 

Одной Поттер достаточно, чтобы размеренная жизнь Драко Малфоя треснула. Одного разговора с сыном хватило, чтобы она обвалилась к его ногам. А справится ли он с этим? Драко не уверен.

***

Он размышляет довольно долго. Достаточно, чтобы Отдел тайн не досчитался еще парочки хрупких артефактов, Поттер вручил ему бутылку коллекционного коньяка за терпение, а у Джерома при упоминании девчонки начал дергаться глаз.

Драко окончательно смирился с мыслью, что сама собой Поттер не исчезнет. Пора что-то решать. 

Джером явно вздыхает с облегчением, когда Драко просит пригласить Поттер к нему. Он устал бороться с ней в одиночку. 

— Давно ты меня не звал. — Она притворно-обиженно надувает губы. — Забыл совсем. 

— Обойдемся без прелюдий, — жестко обрывает Драко. — Допустим, ты получишь меня. Что дальше? 

Поттер удивленно хлопает ресницами. Он определенно застает ее врасплох. 

— Сдаешься? 

Она быстро берет себя в руки и перестраивается под новые правила. Вызывает, как минимум, уважение. 

— Скорее удовлетворяю любопытство, — задумчиво тянет он. — Раз уж ты так настойчиво предлагаешь, почему бы и не взять. 

Поттер прищуривается и рассматривает его. Драко подавляет желание поежиться под пронизывающим взглядом. В который раз думает, что ей самое место в Аврорате, а не в его отделе. 

— Неинтересно, — наконец заключает она. — Никакого азарта. 

Драко усмехается. Скорпиус прав, ей чертовски скучно. 

— Значит, не так сильно и хотелось. — Он пожимает плечами.

— А какой смысл? 

— А какой тебе нужен? 

Она широко улыбается и подмигивает. 

— Когда будешь желать по-настоящему, а не потому что решил, что это единственно правильный выбор. 

— Этого не случится, — бросает он. 

— Твое право так думать, — спокойно соглашается она. — Мое — не согласиться. 

— И что ты будешь делать? 

— Менять профиль. 

— И как это понимать? 

— Вероятно, я была неправа, когда посчитала, что стоит связать жизнь с изучением и изготовлением артефактов, — легко — подозрительно легко — говорит она. — Не будешь возражать, если моя стажировка закончится раньше срока? 

Драко приподнимает брови, глядя на нее. 

Неугомонная девчонка! 

— Джером будет рад. 

— А ты? 

— У меня хватает проблем и без девушки по фамилии Поттер. 

— Скучно, — безразлично бросает она. — Не смею больше задерживать. 

Она улыбается и уходит, а Драко гипнотизирует взглядом закрывшуюся дверь. В душе поднимается чувство, подозрительно похожее на сожаление. С чего бы вдруг? Он отделался от Поттер на удивление просто. Ему бы радоваться, вот только он сомневается, что это конец. Не вяжется такой поступок с тем, что рассказывал Скорпиус. Скорее похоже на новый раунд игры, которую он не понимает.

***

Как ни странно, Поттер уходит тихо. Если бы не сталкивался с ней время от времени в столовой, решил бы, что и из Министерства ушла. Ему бы радоваться, но Поттер не хватает.

В какой-то момент Драко ловит себя на мысли, что она заразила его этим самым синдромом «скучно», словно... Он не позволяет себе додумать, иначе последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. Например, он признается себе, что скучает... Но ведь это абсолютно точно далеко от истины. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой. 

Нахальная ухмылка вкупе с парнем, которого она держит под руку, производит неожиданный для него эффект. 

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттер, — откликается в тон ей. — Вы бы зашли ко мне после обеда. Обсудим, когда и как вернете документы, которые по ошибке прихватили. 

Он замечает мелькнувшее во взгляде удивление, но оно быстро исчезает, будто померещилось. Поттер прекрасно владеет собой. 

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой, — безукоризненно учтиво отвечает, но он-то видит, на что она рассчитывает на самом деле. 

Драко вообще-то собирался поговорить с Поттером-старшим, чтобы не встречаться с ней лишний раз. Думал свести ситуацию к досадному недоразумению, хоть и знал, что она сделала это специально. У него в голове был выстроен диалог по ролям в нескольких вариантах в зависимости от поведения Гарри Поттера, но по какой-то неведомой причине он только что послал к дракклам безопасный и, главное, разумный план. Поттер явно плохо на него влияет. 

Драко провожает ее взглядом и усмехается. Не в мальчишке же дело, честное слово. Сколько таких было? Поттер вертит ими, как хочет, и также быстро забывает. Стоит отдать ей должное — умеет произвести впечатление.

***

— Мистер Малфой, — ехидно тянет она, как только входит в кабинет.

— Джерома нет на месте? 

— Я сказала, что ненадолго и по вашему приглашению. 

Драко пожимает плечами. Не так уж важно. 

— Документы, видимо, решила не возвращать? 

Она выдерживает многозначительную паузу, подходит ближе и усаживается на кресло для посетителей. 

— У всего есть цена, — начинает издалека. — Секретные документы по разработке артефактов получить непросто. 

— Снова игры? — скучающе тянет он. Ей совсем необязательно знать, что Драко не против. Он ждал чего-то подобного. — Что на этот раз? Свидание, поцелуй, секс? На какие ухищрения готова пойти, чтобы получить меня? 

— Что ты, — довольно тянет она. — Ничего не будет, пока ты сам не захочешь, — медленно облизывает губы и подмигивает. — Мне нужна рекомендация, чтобы уехать из страны. 

Ее голос серьезнеет. Это уже не похоже на привычные для нее игры. 

— А отец не может дать? 

— Он не хочет, чтобы я уезжала. 

— Видимо, далеко? 

— В Штаты на три года. 

Драко выгибает бровь. Едва сдерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть. Девчонка высоко метит и заглядывает далеко вперед. Тем более нелогично выглядят ее притязания на него. 

— Почему я? 

— Думаешь, кто-то кроме тебя сделает это в обход отца? 

Он не любит, когда отвечают вопросом на вопрос, но признает, что она права. А еще очень четко понимает: он не хочет ее отпускать. Иррационально глупо. 

Драко склоняет голову набок и внимательно изучает ее. 

— Это ведь очередная блажь, не так ли? — Ни один мускул не дергается на ее лице. — Как те мальчишки, которых меняешь каждые пару дней. 

— Ревнуешь? — Она опирается локтями о стол и наклоняется ближе. 

— С чего бы? — хмыкает он. — Они ведь нужны только для того, чтобы позлить меня. И отца, возможно. 

Лили усмехается. 

— Удается? 

— Поттер легко раздражается, согласен. 

Она откидывается на спинку кресла и кладет руки на колени. 

— Грубовато, конечно, но сойдет. Сделаю вид, что поверила и не заметила скрытого подтекста. 

— Важно всегда быть правой? 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Просто вижу, как кривишься, когда думаешь, что на тебя никто не смотрит. Рассматриваешь исподтишка, хмуришься, задумчиво ковыряешь вилкой в тарелке. 

— Все аргументы? 

Она, пожалуй, даже слишком внимательна, но это мало доказывает. Оба это понимают. 

Поттер легко улыбается. Она явно меняет тактику игры, и Драко придется перестраиваться следом. 

Сколько бы он ни отрицал, ему нравится, как он ощущает себя рядом с ней. 

— Тебе скучно, — неожиданно говорит она и добавляет: — Без меня. 

— А с тобой чересчур весело, — фыркает он. 

— Ты ничего не теряешь. — Лили задумчиво накручивает локон на палец. — Пара страниц текста — и не увидишь меня несколько лет. Проблема решается просто. 

— А потом заново налаживать отношения с Авроратом, — напоминает он ей. — Есть над чем подумать. 

— Пришли сову, как решишь, — безразлично бросает она и поднимается. — Ты моя последняя надежда, поэтому торговаться дальше не вижу смысла. 

— А документы на проект? 

— Будут у тебя на столе к ужину. 

Поттер стремительно уходит, а Драко смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь. Она в очередной раз его удивляет. Пожалуй, именно поэтому ее забыть и не получается. Скука с ней ему не грозит, как и покой. Драко впервые осознает, что ему это нравится.

***

День выдался отвратительным. Драко мечтает только о ванне и паре бокалов виски, когда возвращается домой. Увидеть Скорпиуса он не ожидал. Увидеть Скорпиуса с Поттер — тем более.

Драко теряется на пару мгновений. Поттер лежит на коленях у Скорпиуса и смеется. Идиллическая картина — ни отнять, ни прибавить. В глубине души поднимается мерзкое чувство, которому он не хочет искать определение. 

— Не помешал? 

Скрывать и дальше свое присутствие попросту неприлично. 

— Нисколько, — Поттер откликается первой. — Занесла обещанные бумаги. 

— В Мэнор? — Драко выгибает бровь. — Логичнее на работу, тебе не кажется? 

Поттер пожимает плечами. 

— Скорпиус давно приглашал. Решила, почему бы не сейчас. 

Драко усмехается. 

Святая простота и невинность. Как же. 

— И как тебе ковер? 

Он принимает ее правила игры и наблюдает за реакцией. Она удивлена: не ожидала. Приятно обманывать чужие ожидания, оказывается. 

— Мягкий, — отрывисто бросает она. — Как будто соткан для занятий сексом перед камином. 

Скорпиус закатывает глаза и встает, подает ей руку. Драко закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Стоит проверить, если представится возможность. 

Она вспыхивает. Хватается за руку Скорпиуса и поднимается. 

— Похоже на предложение. — Она прищуривается, не отводит взгляд. 

— Ничуть, — возражает Драко. — Думаю, Скорпиус вполне в состоянии самостоятельно развлечь даму. Где документы? — Поттер кивает на папку, лежащую на журнальном столике. Явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но сдерживается в последний момент. — Рекомендацию я напишу, но с отцом объяснишься сама. 

Ее глаза вспыхивают огнем, и в следующий момент она буквально виснет на нем. Абсолютно детский порыв. Поттер крепко обнимает его за шею и прижимается всем телом. 

— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет на ухо. 

И столько искренности в этом поступке, что Драко обнимает ее в ответ. Ему кажется, что он впервые видит ее настоящую. Сейчас она не играет. Через пару минут она снова наденет маску, он уверен, но этот момент бесценен. 

— Пока не за что, — также тихо откликается он, разжимает руки и отступает на шаг. 

Она понимает. Отпускает его и смущенно улыбается. 

— Простите, — бурчит под нос. 

Драко смеется. Это совсем не вяжется с Поттер, которую он знает. 

«Тем приятнее», — мелькает неуместная мысль. 

— Я же вам не мешаю, правда? — Скорпиус ухмыляется, и Драко впервые за последние лет пять хочет надавать ему по шее за то, что передразнивает его интонацию. 

— Я бы не посмела соблазнять твоего отца в твоем присутствии. — Поттер подмигивает Скорпиусу. 

Волшебство мгновения испаряется. Поттер возвращается к прерванной игре. Разве могло быть иначе? Могло. Драко уверен, что со Скорпиусом она не притворяется. 

— Тогда я спокоен, — возвращает колкость тот. — Мой отец никогда не делает то, чего не хочет.

Поттер выгибает бровь, а Драко фыркает. Намеренно или нет, Скорпиус подстегивает ее интерес, но... 

Стоп. 

Она уедет, Драко ей в этом поможет. Игры уже ни к чему. 

— Развлекайтесь, детки, — слегка поспешно бросает он и добавляет: — Не скучайте. 

Зачем он это говорит? 

Драко выходит из гостиной и чертыхается сквозь зубы.

Он не понимает, какие именно эмоции к ней испытывает, но каждый раз нарушает собственные принципы. Неприятно признавать: он завидует Скорпиусу, потому что у него есть доверие этой непостижимой девчонки, а с Драко она только играет. Между ними не может быть большего, и, кажется, он об этом жалеет.

***

Неожиданный стук в дверь выводит его из раздумий. Он не отвечает, но Поттер входит. Кто бы сомневался.

— А если бы я не разрешил войти? 

— Я бы переубедила. 

Они синхронно усмехаются. 

Иногда он восхищается ее самоуверенностью. Поттер знает, как нужно себя подать в зависимости от ситуации, этого у нее не отнять. И как бы ему ни нравилась игра, все чаще Драко хочет видеть ее настоящей. Той, которую знает Скорпиус. Все-таки забавное стечение обстоятельств, если вдуматься. 

— Почему ты здесь?

Драко склоняет голову набок и наблюдает за ней. 

Он слишком хорошо осознает, в чем дело, но не будет ее торопить хотя бы потому, что не уверен, как правильно поступить. 

— Потому что буду жалеть, если не переступлю черту.

Он хмыкает, а Поттер быстро — слишком быстро — пересекает комнату, вплотную подходит к нему, сжимает лацканы пиджака и тянет на себя. 

— Ты все еще можешь меня остановить. 

В ее глазах молнии, которые прицельно бьют в него — раз за разом и на поражение. 

— Насколько далеко не боишься зайти?

Она прищуривается и облизывает губы. 

— Скорпиус думает, что я пошла попрощаться, и тут же уйду домой камином. 

— А ты думаешь иначе? 

— А я готова идти до конца.

Драко встает из кресла, и ей приходится задрать голову. Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, и у него внезапно перехватывает дыхание. 

— И на что ты рассчитываешь? 

— Взять наконец свое, — не моргнув глазом выпаливает она. — Ты не против?

Она разрушает одну за другой линии его обороны. Оба это чувствуют. Драко осознает, что сопротивляться дальше, бессмысленно. Поттер не боится за обоих, а Драко понимает, что отрицать влечение глупо. 

— Раз уж ты вернула документы... — Между ними повисает двусмысленная пауза. — Признателен, что не стала шантажировать. 

— С тобой вряд ли бы сработало, — хмыкает она. — Но и растягивать предвкушение до бесконечности — не сильная моя сторона. 

Она встает на мыски, хищно улыбается и целует в щеку. 

— Лили... — начинает он и запинается. 

Впервые он называет ее по имени, потому что иначе не может. Она окончательно уничтожила дистанцию, которая и раньше была призрачной. 

— Да, Драко?

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать. Неожиданно сильно звучит его имя, срывающееся с ее губ. 

— Рискуешь остаться в Британии, — тихо говорит он. 

— Почему? — Она подается к нему всем телом. 

— А если я не захочу тебя отпускать?..

Он проклинает себя за эти слова, но, к его удивлению, говорит чистую правду. 

— Придется искать рычаги давления, — сладко тянет она и обнимает его за шею. — Я могу быть очень изобретательной, когда того требует дело. 

Драко прикрывает глаза и резко выдыхает. 

— Я ведь не железный. 

— Я бы поспорила, — практически мурлычет она. — Иначе как объяснить, что все еще не сорвался? 

— Хороша-а-а... — тянет он. — Таки добилась своего. 

Лили не успевает и ойкнуть, как он подхватывает ее под ягодицы, усаживает на стол и целует — горячо, жадно, яростно. Скорее жалит, чем ласкает, но по-другому и не выйдет. Он слишком заведен, да и она чересчур сладко реагирует. Прогибается в спине, стонет и цепляется за него, словно иначе не сможет дышать. 

— Наконец, — шепчет, когда он спускается поцелуями к шее. — Не сдерживайся, — шипит и обхватывает его бедра коленями. — Хочу почувствовать тебя всего, — выдыхает на грани слышимости. 

Ему даже кажется, что он выдумал это, но Лили берет его руку и опускает себе на бедро, стискивает и двигается навстречу. Ошибиться невозможно. В ее взгляде концентрированное вожделение. Отказаться — за пределами его возможностей. 

Драко запускает руку под юбку и упивается стоном Лили. Он бы хотел растянуть удовольствие, но сил не остается. Лили сжимает свою грудь сквозь ткань кофты, и у него темнеет перед глазами. Она бесхитростна в своем удовольствии, и он не может противостоять этой искренности. Драко устраиваются между ее ног, не отрывает от нее взгляда и отодвигает ткань трусиков. 

Лили вскидывается, распахивает глаза и закусывает губу. 

— Я давно твоя, — едва слышно. — Тебе осталось только взять. 

Драко пропускает пару выдохов и входит в нее двумя пальцами. 

— Даа-а-а. 

Он не знает, у кого стон вырывается первым. Происходящее сливается в один ослепительный миг. Удивительно быстро темп становится единым. Лили откидывает волосы за спину и умоляет дать ей все, что он готов предложить. Драко медлит, как может, любуется ею — распростертой на столе, возбужденной, желающей его. 

— Драко, если...

Он не дает ей закончить.

Срывает кофту одним движением, прикусывает кожу на груди и тут же накрывает сосок губами. Она сдавленно шипит, прижимает его голову ближе, закидывает ноги на поясницу и насаживается на его пальцы. Он чувствует, что она уже близка к разрядке, но эгоистично хочет оттянуть. Когда ощущает, что внутри нее становится теснее, сильнее прикусывает грудь. Вот только вместо недовольства он слышит гортанный стон, ощущает, как она вцепляется в его волосы и обмякает в его руках, словно... 

Она замирает на несколько секунд, а потом резко отстраняется и практически падает спиной на стол. Шумно выдыхает и зажмуривается. 

— Один из самых потрясающих оргазмов в моей жизни, а ты даже не вошел, — шепчет она. — Сейчас бы покурить. 

Драко изумленно моргает несколько раз и смеется. 

А как тут еще реагировать? Лили не перестает его удивлять. Она абсолютно точно отличается от всех его женщин. 

— Мазохистка, — восхищенно тянет он. 

— Чокнутая, хотел сказать? — смеется она, выравнивая дыхание. 

— Моя, — одними губами шепчет. — Похоже, я передумал писать характеристику, — громче говорит он. — Поттер не переживет твоего отъезда. 

— А ты? 

Она резко садится, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и заставляет смотреть ей в глаза. 

— А мне плевать, что Поттер не переживет. — Он и не пытается отвести взгляд. — Слизеринцы преследуют только собственные цели. 

— Это означает, что ты перестанешь закрываться? 

— Если ты не потребуешь тут же рассказать всему миру об этом. 

Лили смешно морщится и чмокает его в нос. 

— Мазохизм оставим для постели, а в остальном... — Она выдерживает паузу и подмигивает. — Я не самоубийца. 

Драко любуется ею и впервые жалеет, что не поддался на провокации раньше. Столько времени потеряно, но впереди его ведь еще больше. По крайней мере, пока она не наиграется. Отпускать ее сейчас было бы слишком... нежелательно. 

— Кажется, я придумал наказание, соразмерное уничтожению хроноворотов. — Он усмехается, наслаждаясь ее реакцией.

— Я же проторчала в архивах бесконечное количество времени за это. — Она картинно округляет глаза. — Тебе мало? 

— Это было официальное порицание, а теперь будет персонально от меня.

Она ухмыляется и плотоядно облизывается. 

— Не могу отказать тебе в удовольствии. 

Драко хмыкает и целует ее — сыто, удовлетворенно и с обещанием. Он понятия не имеет, чем все закончится, но начало слишком многообещающее. Он не в силах от нее отказаться. Сейчас уже можно признаться себе — у него не было шансов устоять. Лили всегда добивается, чего хочет. Драко чертовски рад, что на этот раз она пожелала добиться его. 

«Она умеет зажигать», — проносятся в голове слова Скорпиуса. 

Драко улыбается. Как бы Лили не спалила все — и его самого — дотла. 

А секс на ковре перед камином стоит попробовать. Только семью куда-нибудь отправить отдыхать сначала. Или купить еще один такой же в кабинет? Он обязательно подумает над этим позже. Сейчас у него есть куда более интересные — горячие и многообещающие — занятия. 

Одной конкретной Поттер более чем достаточно, чтобы поставить с ног на голову мир одного конкретного Малфоя. И нет, он ни о чем не жалеет. Даже о порче министерского имущества. Даже о том, что ему не оставили выбора. С Лили Поттер он не собирается ни о чем жалеть. Она стоит того, чтобы плюнуть на все «против» и быть с ней «вопреки».[/MORE]


End file.
